Madame Tussauds
Madame Tussauds is a wax museum in London, with branches in a number of major cities. It was founded by wax sculptor Marie Tussaud and was formerly known as "Madame Tussaud's", but the apostrophe is no longer used (though it still appears in some signage at the New York location). Madame Tussauds is a major tourist attraction in London, displaying waxworks of historical and royal figures, film stars, sports stars and famous murderers. There are currently twenty Tussauds’ museums across the world in Amsterdam, Bangkok, Beijing, Berlin, Blackpool, Hollywood, Hong Kong, Las Vegas, London, New York City, Orlando, Prague, San Francisco, Shanghai, Singapore, Sydney, Vienna, Washington, D.C., Wuhan, Tokyo and a temporary museum in Seoul (Korea). There was previously a temporary museum in Busan (Korea). Madame Tussauds Waxworks Lady Gaga has the most wax figures worldwide, each showing off a different and unique look and become the first person to have waxworks launched at all the Madame Tussauds museums at the same time. An insider said “This is definitely one of the most ambitious projects in our history”. Eight wax figures will debut on December 9, 2010 in the biggest figure launch in Madame Tussauds history with each museum revealing a different portrayal of Lady Gaga on the same day. Amsterdam, Netherlands Madame Tussauds Amsterdam 001.jpg lady-gaga-mta-20104.jpg lady-gaga-mta-2010.jpg LADY-GAGA-WAXWORK-_1781971a.jpg Madame Tussauds Amsterdam 003.jpg Lavender 01.jpg| (Jul 31, 2009) amsterdamxmas.jpg|Special figure restyle for Christmas 2015. 12-8-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 001.jpg| (Dec 8, 2013) Bangkok, Thailand Madame Tussauds Bangkok 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Bangkok 002.jpg 23854 1389467659277 1309658206 31122947 4909887 n.jpg| (Monster Ball, 2010) Madame Tussauds Bangkok 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Bangkok 004.jpg 2-15-16 Red Carpet at 58th Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg| Grammy Awards (Feb 15, 2016) Madame Tussauds Bangkok 005.jpg Madame Tussauds Bangkok 006.jpg 10-22-16 SNL 001.jpg| SNL (Oct 22, 2016) Beijing, China GagaBeijing.jpg Madame-Tussauds-ga_2926394k.jpg ecc2b5c1gw1eut3ig4s3ej20zk1hcayq.jpg Madame Tussauds Beijing 2014.jpg 6-25-09 Kasia Bobula 003.jpg| Dazed Digital (Jun 25, 2009) Berlin, Germany Madame Tussauds Berlin 001.jpg gagaberlinefig.jpg LADY-GAGA-WAXWORK-_1781973a.jpg Madame Tussauds Berlin 004.jpg Madame Tussauds Berlin 005.jpg Madame Tussauds Berlin 006.jpg 4-20-09 Hakkasan Restaurant.jpg| (Apr 20, 2009) Madame Tussauds London figure in Berlin.jpg|First Passenger at new Berlin Airport Madame Tussauds Berlin2 001.jpg|Movie meets Media Veranstaltung Madame Tussauds Berlin2 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Berlin 003.jpg 5-23-11 106 & Park 001.jpg| BET 106 & Park (May 23, 2011) New Delhi, India Madame Tussauds New Delhi 001.jpg 5-23-11 106 & Park 001.jpg| BET 106 & Park (May 23, 2011) Blackpool, United Kingdom Madame Tussauds - Blackpool 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Blackpool 003.jpg 23854 1389467659277 1309658206 31122947 4909887 n.jpg| (Monster Ball, 2010) Madame Tussauds Blackpool 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Blackpool 004.jpg Busan, South Korea *Temporary Museum in 2012 Lady-gagapraguewaxworl.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 004.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 005.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 006.jpg 5-8-11 Arriving in Japan 003.jpg| (May 8, 2012) Chongqing, China Madame Tussauds Chongqing, China.jpg CfBpaWfWQAAKvNc.jpg gaga-jingle-ball-2.jpg| Outfit Inspiration lady-gaga1.jpg| Outfit Inspiration Dubai Hollywood, California Madame Tussauds Hollywood 001.jpg Hollywood-3.jpg Madame Tussauds Hollywood 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Hollywood 005.jpg Madame Tussauds Hollywood 006.jpg Brit Awards 2010.jpg| BRIT Awards (Feb 16, 2010) Hong Kong, China Madame Tussauds Hong-Kong 001.jpg|1 LADY-GAGA-WAXWORK-_1781981a.jpg Madame Tussauds Hong Kong 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Hong Kong 004.jpg 6-16-09 Press conference 002.jpg| (Jun 16, 2009) Music-Hero-B-lady-gaga.jpg|2 Lady_Gaga_3.jpg Madame Tussauds Hong Kong 005.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall 5.jpg| (Jul 13, 2011) Las Vegas, Nevada Madame Tussauds Las Vegas 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Las Vegas.png Madame Tussauds Las Vegas 002.jpg|Out in Las Vegas 1-16-09 Sarah Lee 008.jpg| Sarah Lee (Jan 21, 2009 London, United Kingdom Madame Tussauds London 001.jpg LADY-GAGA-WAXWORK-_1781976a.jpg Madame Tussauds London 003.jpg Madame Tussauds London 004.jpg Madame Tussauds London 002.jpg|Foundation Bar, London Friday Night with Jonathan Ross.jpg| Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (Mar 5, 2010) New York Madame Tussauds New York 001.jpg|1 Madame Tussauds New Yerok 002.gif 201248_10150132504226865_8256102_o.jpg Madame Tussauds New York 007.jpg Madame Tussauds New York 005.jpg 28637532.jpg Polaroid.jpg| >CES with Polaroid (Jan 7, 2010) Madame Tussauds New Yerok 003.jpg|2 Madame Tussauds New Yerok 004.jpg|3 Celebrates President Barack Obama Reelection Madame Tussauds New York 003.jpg Madame Tussauds New York 004.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-23 at 10.07.48 PM.png|4 Madame Tussauds New York 014.jpg Madame Tussauds New York 012.jpg|5 Madame Tussauds New York 013.jpg|2 3-2-11 Arriving at Maxim Restaurant in Paris 001.jpg| (Mar 2, 2011) Orlando, Florida Madame Tussauds Orlando, FL 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Orlando, FL 001.jpg Lady-Gaga-Jonathan-Ross.jpg| (Oct 5, 2011) Prague, Czech Republic lady-gagapraguewaxworl.jpg Fcdfeb249a 97547209 o2.jpg Imgres.jpg 483806693.jpg 5-8-11 Arriving in Japan 003.jpg| (May 8, 2012) San Francisco, California carousel_lady_gaga_04_584x643.jpg Madame Tussauds San Francisco 001.jpg Madame Tussauds - San Francisco 002.jpg 6-25-09 Kasia Bobula 003.jpg| Dazed Digital (Jun 25, 2009) Seoul, Korea *Temporary Museum in 2015 *This figure was on loan from Madame Tussauds Bangkok. 11377973_451724171664232_253333180_n.jpg 23854 1389467659277 1309658206 31122947 4909887 n.jpg| (Monster Ball, 2010) Shanghai, China Madame Tussauds Shanghai 001.jpg LADY-GAGA-WAXWORK-_1781992a.jpg Madame Tussauds Shanghai 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Shanghai 004.jpg 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 037.jpg| Kane Skennar (Sep 27, 2008) 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 026.jpg| 11-7-09 Wetten, Dass... in Braunschweig 001.jpg| Wetten, dass..? (Nov 7, 2009) Singapore, Singapore Mtsingaporefmpromo2.jpg madame-tussauds-singapore-launch-031.jpg p11302061.jpg Madame Tussauds Singapore 001.jpg lady-gaga-1.JPG 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 002.jpg| Gagagdoll Press conference (Dec 1, 2013) 12622360_1715262892038360_2908034694392989580_o.jpg 6-8-11 RTL II 2011 Campaign 007.jpg| RTL II (Jun 8, 2011) Sydney, Australia Lady Gaga Japan Madame Tussauds.jpg Madame Tussauds Sydney 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Sydney 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Sydney 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Sydney 004.jpg Madame Tussauds Sydney 005.jpg 3-2-11 Arriving at Maxim Restaurant in Paris 001.jpg| (Mar 2, 2011) Madame Tussauds Sydney 006.jpg Madame Tussauds Sydney 007.jpg Madame Tussauds Sydney 008.jpg 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 005.jpg| (artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball) Lady Gaga Wax - Sydney, AU 2017.jpg 5-12-11 Annabel's 003.jpg| (May 12, 2011) Vienna, Austria Madame Tussauds Vienna 001.jpg|1 Madame Tussauds Vienna 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Vienna 004.jpg Madame Tussauds Vienna 003.jpg Red Carpet 2.jpg| Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) Madame Tussauds Vienna 005.jpg|2 7-26-09 Oliver Rauh 002.jpg| Oliver Rauh (Jul 26, 2009) Tokyo, Japan 1888956_10152186333491865_836922739_o.jpg Lady Gaga Japan Madame Tussauds.jpg|1 Madame Tussauds Tokyo1 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Tokyo 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Tokyo 004.jpg 3-2-11 Arriving at Maxim Restaurant in Paris 001.jpg| (Mar 2, 2011) tokyomt.jpg|2 Madame Tussauds Tokyo 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Tokyo 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Tokyo 003.png 6-27-11 Tetsuko's Room 002.jpg| Tetsuko's Room (July 11, 2011) 20191215_182300.jpg|3 Istanbul, Turkey Trk-28929-52234028gagafacepl.jpeg trk-28729-52234028gagafacepl.jpeg trk-28829-52234028gagafacepl.jpg trk-28829-52234028gagafacepl.jpeg Promotional Figure This figure is used to promote Madame Tussauds in various locations for short periods of time before moving to a different location. So far, it has been used in San Francisco and Tokyo. 11728857_872353602847628_7186423996799940549_o.jpg Madame Tussauds San Francisco California Welcome Center 001.jpg|California Convention Center 11421987_943801998994550_141993962_n.jpg|In front of Madame Tussauds Tokyo 1-16-09 Sarah Lee 008.jpg| Making The Waxworks BRADY_LADY_GAGA_TUSSAUDS_003.jpeg|Sculpting the face and body from clay carousel_lady_gaga_03_1000x750.jpg ba_lady_gaga_before_962x540.jpg carousel_lady_gaga_02_1000x750.jpg|The Wax Cast of the head Lady_Gaga_-_WIP_-_Hair_Insertion_2010.jpg|Hair Insertion Lady_Gaga_MTLV_-_WIP_-_Final_Colour_20102.jpg|Applying Oil Paints for Make-Up carousel_lady_gaga_01_1000x750.jpg 35596_172304246136175_6597053_n.jpg ba_lady_gaga_after_962x540.jpg|Finished Figure Other Waxworks *'NOTE:' This wax figures are not part of Madame Tussauds museums. São Paulo, Brazil Madame Tussauds São Paulo 001.jpg Madame Tussauds São Paulo 002.jpg Madame Tussauds São Paulo 003.jpg San Antonio, Texas Madame Tussauds San Antonio 001.png Madame Tussauds San Antonio 002.jpg Madame Tussauds San Antonio 003.jpg Gaga Press Room 03.jpg| VMA (Sep 12, 2010) Veracruz, Mexico Madame Tussauds Mexico 005.jpg|1 Madame Tussauds Mexico 006.jpg Red Carpet 2.jpg| Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) Madame Tussauds Mexico 001.jpg|2 Madame Tussauds Mexico 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Veracruz 004.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 010.jpg| MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 21, 2009) Madame Tussauds Mexico 003.jpg|3 Madame Tussauds Mexico 007.png The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 009.jpg| (The Born This Way Ball) Link *Official website Category:Wax museums Category:Exhibits Category:United States Category:United Kingdom Category:Netherlands Category:Thailand Category:Germany Category:South Korea Category:China Category:Australia Category:Austria Category:Japan Category:Turkey